The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic measuring system, and in particular to an ophthalmologic measuring instrument for determining changes over time of an eye under measurement in the state of natural vision, or for measuring changes of data such as interpupillary distance, ocular refractive power and pupil diameter of an eye under measurement and for displaying the data at real time, and also capable to display the data again after measurement.
In the past, no system has been proposed, which can continuously obtain data of ocular refractive power, interpupillary distance and pupil diameter before and after change of position of a target and can display the data in synchronization with the changes of an anterior ocular segment.
In recent years, there have been strong demands on a system, which can measure, continuously and at real time, the change of data such as ocular refractive powers, interpupillary distances and pupil diameters before and after the change of target position.
In Japanese Patent Application Heisei 10-54305, the present applicant has proposed an ophthalmologic measuring system, which is suitable for the purpose of obtaining data such as ocular refractive powers, interpupillary distances and pupil diameters before and after change of target position when position of the target is changed.
However, in the ophthalmologic measuring system described in the above patent application, there is no description on a system, which can obtain data such as ocular refractive powers, interpupillary distances and pupil diameters when the position of the target is changed and can display the data in synchronization with the changes of anterior ocular segment. In this respect, the system does not satisfy the requirements to measure the data of the anterior ocular segment continuously and at real time.